Tokyo New Crew: Next Generation
by MewHoney
Summary: The next generation of Tokyo Mew Mew! OCs needed!
1. OC needed!

**I am currently looking for OCs for this story, I will need about six so I'd appreciate it if you could submit some!**

**Hear is mine:**

**Name: Hachimitsu Fukusaku / Mitsu / Mew Honey**

**Age: 16**

**Infused With: Franklin's bumblebee**

**Personality: sweet, energetic, loyal but merciless on the battlefiled**

**Likes: honey, flowers, cake and sports**

**Dislikes: spicy food, water, spiders and hayfever**

**Hometown: Tokyo, Japan**

**Eye colour: a dark hazel that turns almost black in mew form**

**Hair colour/style: a dirty fair colour that she wears in a high ponytail that turns a honey coloured in her mew form which is swept into a high ponytail plait.**

**Normal Outfit: black and yellow stripy tie top, white frayed denim shorts, black knee high socks and white and yellow flowery doc martens.**

**Mew Outfit: a yellow monokini except the bottom part are shorts in a deep yellow edged with black. She wears yellow knee high boots with black ribbon and has a large black bow on the back of her outfit. She wears yellow gloves with black bows and has yellow and black garter, armbands and collars. She grows two bee antennas and a small pair of clear wings.**

**Mew Mark: on the inside of her right wrist. It is two flower petals with a heart in the middle**

**Weapon: Pollen Wand. A golden staff with a large pink and yellow flower on the top**

**Super move: Ribbon Honey Strike, completely kills the target**

**Bio/Family: She lives with her dad and little sister. Her dad works in a large company that builds cars so he rarely sees Mitsu or her little sister Keiko. Her mother passed away when she gave birth to Keiko.**

**So please submit your OCs! It would be helpful :L**


	2. Chapter 1: Mitsu's Birthday!

**This is my first fanfic so I would like some constructive criticism if you have any! ^_^**

"Happy birthday!" Mitsu sat up in bed and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. Her dad and little sister came into her room, her sister carrying presents and her dad carrying a tray. Her sister jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around Mitsu

"Happy birthday Onee-chan!" She yelled. Mitsu grinned and returned the hug. Her little sister, Keiko is 8 years old and is adorable in Mitsu's eyes. Keiko has the same dark hazel eyes as Mitsu that they both inherited from their mother but Keiko has their dad's black hair that she wears in two stumpy pig tails.

Keiko held out a square-shaped parcel wrapped in red paper and tied with a yellow ribbon "My present to you, one-chan!" Mitsu accepted her present and opened it. It was a copy of the new album by Lana Del Ray. "Wow! Thanks, Keiko. I was hoping to get this." She kissed Keiko on the forehead, who was blushing with pride, pleased to see that Mitsu liked her present.

Their dad smiled and sat the tray down on the bedside table "Happy birthday, darling." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. He handed her a large parcel wrapped in blue paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

She opened it to find a white jewellery box. She opened it to find a small ballerina spinning round to the instrumental of "Good Night Sweet Ladies." By Emilie Autumn. [[ ]] Inside there was a small silver chain necklace with a yellow rose pendant.

Mitsu stared in shock and lifted the necklace out of the box, causing it to twinkle in the light. The necklace and box was once her mothers. She vaguely remembered her mother holding her as a child, humming that very song and a scent of flowery perfume. "Oh dad." She croaked and felt tears building up inside her. Her dad leaned over and gave her a hug "Your mother would have wanted you to have it." He pulled out of the hug and gently flicked her nose "You shouldn't be crying. It's your birthday." Mitsu nodded and wiped away her tears

"Your special birthday breakfast!" He picked up the tray and offered it to her. It was a plate of waffles drenched in honey, with a mug of creamy hot chocolate. She smiled and set her presents aside and accepted her breakfast. Her dad checked his watch "You have half an hour so take your time. I'm going to drop Keiko off to school then I'm off to work." And with that, he walked off. Keiko gave Mitsu one last hug and ran out of the room.

Mitsu finished her breakfast and went off the bathroom to wash her hair. She blow-dried it and pulled her dirty fair hair into a high ponytail and secured it with a blue ribbon. She brushed out her fringe until it set right and she then got changed into her uniform (It's like Karin's from Chibi Vampire). She then outlined her dark hazel eyes with eyeliner and applie her foundation.

She looked and herself in her mirror and smiled in approval. She grabbed her satchel and ran down the stairs and slammed her front door shut. "16 today." She muttered and ran off down the street, not realising that, she, Hachimitsu Fukusaku, life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 2: An Earthquake!

**Gomen everyone! I've been sick all week so I haven't had a chance to update but while I was stuck in bed I was busy, busy, busy writing the next few chapters for this story! This one is a little longer so I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**I'm still choosing the mew team, but it's really hard 'cause some of you have really good ones . You'll know by the next chapter! **

Mitsu was walking down the street peering about her "It's nice weather for my birthday." She said to herself smiling. "It would be nice if mother was here." She thought and suddenly stopped walking as she thought back to that day.

_***Flashback***_

_Me and daddy were sitting in the hospital in the waiting room. Daddy was walking back and forth which is what he always does when he's nervous "Will mummy be okay?" I asked. Daddy looked up at me and smiled weakly "Of course, sweetheart." I nodded and looked down towards the floor, swinging my legs and clutching my teddy bear, Barley Sugar to my chest. A doctor came out of the surgery room and muttered something to daddy. His face crumpled but quickly covered it with a smile when he saw me looking._

_"Would you like to go see your new baby sister?" He asked me and held out his hand. My face lit up and I took his hand as we walked towards the surgery room. I looked around the room and immediately ran towards the cot. I peered inside the cot to see a baby girl with dark hazel eyes and a fluff of black hair on her head. Daddy smiled and picked her up gently "This is your new baby sister, Keiko." I looked down at the Keiko and smiled "Hello, I'm your big sister Mitsu." I leaned forward and kissed her head. My eyes swiveled towards mummy I turned towards her. She was pale, her dark hazel eyes closed, and her silky blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. I frowned and shook her gently "Is mummy okay?" I asked daddy. He had a pained expression on his face "She's just gone to sleep for a long time." He muttered._

**_*End Flashback*_**

_"I was too young to understand"_ thought Mitsu. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard familiar voices calling her name.

"Mitsu!"

"Hey Mitsu, wait up!"

Mitsu turned round to see two girls running towards her. One girl had long black hair that she wore in a loose plait and sparkly blue eyes. The other girl had short, choppy, brown hair and steel grey eyes. Mitsu smiled at the sight of them and waited for them. They both stopped beside her, grinning. "Happy birthday, Mitsu!" Shouted Junko, the one with the brown hair and and she threw her arms around Mitsu. The black haired one whose name was Hana held out a parcel wrapped in pink paper "It's from the both of us." Mitsu took it and ripped it open to find a blue, flowery scarf in her hand. It was the scarf she wanted to buy last week when they were shopping but she didn't have enough money "Aw, thanks guys!" Mitsu threw her arms round the both of them. They pulled out of the hug and began walking to school, chatting about their weekends.

_***After School***_

_****_Mitsu had a good day in school. Everyone said happy birthday to her and she even got a good grade on one of her worst subjects, Science. She was walking through the park, humming softly when she noticed a large, pink building. She walked towards it to get a better look and smiled. It was by far the cutest place she's ever seen, even if it was a little too pink. She walked up the steps and was about to push open the door when she saw a sign up saying "Closed". "_Shame, it looked really nice as well._" Mitsu thought and turned round to walk down the stairs again. Moments later she began to feel the ground shaking beneath her.

"Earthquake!" someone shouted and everyone began to panic and run. Mitsu was about to dive for the bushes when she looked down to see a bright light shining around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death.

When she felt nothing she opened her eyes slowly to find herself surrounded by the color yellow _"Am I in Heaven?" _She thought and looked around her, but was distracted when she heard a buzzing sound and turned round to see a bumblebee flying slowly towards her. She usually panicked when there was an insect near her as she had a large phobia of them but she was drawn towards the bee. The bee stopped in front of her and hovered for a moment, then flew straight towards her chest. Mitsu stared in awe "That bee... It flew inside me." She was about to step forward until she felt something swell up inside her head and she began to fall.

"Is she okay?"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"Wait! She's waking up!"

Mitsu's eyes fluttered open to see a old woman and a guy of about 17 with black hair and large green eyes. She looked around and saw a bunch of people gawking at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "Are you alright?" The guy asked and I nodded "Yeah, I think so." She wasn't in pain and her head felt fine. She stood up and picked up her satchel. "You really shouldn't stand up!" The old woman said but Mitsu shook her head "No, I'm fine, No damage done!" She walked off quickly before they could say anything else, her face pure red "_I can't believe I fell down in front of a bunch of people. Especially that guy!"_ Mitsu then thought back to the bumblebee "What a weird dream." She muttered and ran home, still dazed from everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 3: Mew Honey!

**Alrighty I have the results for the New Mews! It was sooooo hard choosing them as they were all freaking awesome but here are the chosen ones ;)**

**The 2****nd**** Mew: Minami Truzawa, Mew Chai - **

**The 3****rd**** Mew: Ame Shingetsu, Mew Vanilla –**

**The 4****th**** Mew: Beatrix Jones, Mew Mercury – **

**The 5****th**** Mew: Miki Fujisaki, Mew Mew Marshmallow – **

**And the last and final Mew is…..**

**Carly Ikisatashi! - **

**I'm really sorry if you didn't get chosen, it was really hard choosing them ^_^ **

Mitsu opened her front door and set her satchel down. She banged the door shut and stood in the hall for a few moments. "_No one in yet. Keiko must be in her friends." _She took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. She switched on the radio and began to rummage through the cupboards for something to eat. After a few moments she found a large tin of honey. Smiling, she opened up a drawer to take a tablespoon out and slammed it with a shut. She leaned against the counter and began to eat the honey, stuffing her face with it and her head bobbing about from side to side to Kiss by Nana Kitade. She was lost deep in thought when she brought the spoon up to her face, noticing that it was empty. "Huh?" She looked into the pot of honey, only to find it was all gone "That's weird. I don't usually eat that much honey." She muttered to herself. She sat the pot and spoon down and ran upstairs to her room to get changed. 5 minutes later she came down the stairs, wearing 3 quarter length white jeans and a powder blue tank top. Her blonde hair was let loose from its ponytail and hung down her mid back.

She switched off the radio and lifted up her satchel and set it down onto the table. She sat down and began to do her homework, her thoughts sometimes drifting to the incident at the park. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to concentrate. When she finally got her homework done she looked at the clock to see it was 6 O' Clock. "I need to go and get Keiko now." She slammed her books shut and rammed them into her satchel. She walked out into the hallway and began to put on her white sneakers. She grabbed her iPod from the hall table and ran out the door into the sunlight. She walked down the street, listening to her music and she thought back to her dream. "_It was so weird that I completely blacked out. And the dream was strange too, what could it have meant?" _She remembered waking up in front of that guy. Her cheeks immediately reddened when she thought of him "_There's no point thinking about him, it's not like I'm ever gonna see him again." _She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and continued walking. She eventually arrived at Junko's house. She walked up the small path and knocked on the red door. Junko opened the door wearing a pair of black shorts and a white long sleeved top "Hey." She grinned and opened the door wider "You want to come in?" Mitsu shook her head "I can't. Keiko is probably starving." As soon as she said that Keiko came running down the stairs "Onee-chan!" She yelled and ran straight into Mitsu. Mitsu grinned and took her hand "We're going to go home now, okay?" Keiko nodded and turned round to Junko's little sister "Bye Yuna!" She waved at the brown haired girl "See you tomorrow in school Junko." Mitsu said and they both left the house. As they were walking, Mitsu began feeling spits of rain "Damn it I should have brought an umbrella." With that, there was a loud clash of thunder and it began to pour with rain.

With a shriek, both the girls began running home, Mitsu pulling Keiko's arm urging her to go faster. They ran straight into their house and slammed the door shut. They were both dripping wet and Keiko was gasping for air "What's wrong?" Mitsu asked Keiko "I'm out of breath. It was a long run." Mitsu noticed that she felt fine and wasn't even out of breath "It's a good 3 miles to Junko's house." She muttered "_I'm usually exhausted after ten seconds of running yet I felt like I could go on running." _She was woken out of her thoughts when Keiko sneezed "Oh God, I forgot you're soaked. C'mon we'll go upstairs and get dried." They both ran up the stairs and towel dried themselves_. _Mitsu changed into her white pyjamas which had little patterns of yellow flowers on them and she dried her hair and swept them up into low pigtails.

Once her and Keiko were dried and into their pyjamas, they went down stairs and turned on the tv to watch a film. Mitsu made them hot chocolate and popcorn and they watched the film, giggling at the characters in it. After ten O' Clock, Mitsu looked at Keiko to see that she was sleeping soundly. Carefully, Mitsu lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. She tucked Keiko in underneath the pink and white striped duvet and left the room, relieved that she didn't wake her up. She walked up the stairs and went into her own room. She switched off the lights and snuggled underneath the white flowery duvet, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

***Next day in School* **

Mitsu stared blankly at her pen, her head leaning against her hand. She was rolling the pen back and forth when suddenly she was aware of her teacher, Miss Sato standing in front of her "Miss Mitsu, since you're paying so much attention, can you tell me what the name of the area between your shoulder blades is called?" Mitsu stared blankly for a second then gave a sheepish smile "Uh, your spine?" She answered.A few of her class mates chuckled, whilst the teacher glared at her "Detention after school, Mitsu." Mitsu groaned and slammed her face into her desk, whilst her classmates laughed. The bell rang and everyone began packing away and leaving the room. Mitsu grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, seeing that Hana and Junko were waiting for her.

They both grinned when they saw her "Real smart answer, Mitsu." Hana giggled and poked Mitsu's arm. "Shut up, Hana, you probably would have said the same thing if you got asked." She lightly poked Hana back on the cheek. Hana jumped back in surprise and cradled her cheek "Hey, that was sore!" She yelled. Mitsu rolled her eyes but saw Junko pull Hana's hand away from her cheek "Jeez Hana, your cheek is getting all swollen." Junko turned to Mitsu "You must have poked her pretty hard." Mitsu stared at Hana's cheek. Junko was right; it was beginning to swell and was bright red. Mitsu suddenly felt weak and leant against the wall "Are you alright?" Hana asked, forgetting about her cheek. Mitsu shook her head "I feel a bit sick." Suddenly the hallway began to spin and she passed out.

Mitsu blinked her eyes open to see the school nurse hovering above her "She's fine, she just fainted that's all."The nurse said to someone behind her. Mitsu sat up slowly to see her friends sitting beside her, their eyes filled with panic "Thank God, Mitsu. We thought you died for a moment." Junko said, her voice shaking slightly. Mitsu laughed "Trust you guys to get worried."

She counted to three and swung her legs on the bed to the ground. She stood up slowly "I dunno why I passed out suddenly." Mitsu murmured and turned to the nurse "I'm feeling fine now, Is it okay if I leave for class." Nurse looked Mitsu over and nodded "Yes. If you feel any worse, come straight back here." Mitsu nodded and walked out with Junko and Cho to their next class.

***After Detention***

Mitsu walked through the park, swinging her satchel "Trust Miss Sato to keep me behind for detention." She muttered. Mitsu stopped suddenly when she heard a rustling sound from behind her. She turned round slowly and her eyes widened in fear. Standing behind her, hiding in the bushes was what large animal with a body of a bear but the face and tail of a rat.

It raised one clawed hand and Mitsu squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her life to end. She felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes to see a male of about 20 with dark brown hair that hid his face and large emerald green eyes above her. She realised that he was carrying her, bridal style and she felt a blush rise towards her cheeks. He looked down at her and smiled then set her down quickly "Are you alright?" He asked. Mitsu nodded and looked at the creature looming behind him. The guy turned round to look at the animal then turned back to Mitsu "I need you to fight that thing over there." Mitsu eyes widened in shock "WHAT! How to you expect me to fight that?!" She pointed a finger towards the animal. "With this." The guy replied and threw her something shiny. She caught it and looked at it. It was a large gold pendant with pink carvings. Mitsu suddenly felt something come over and she closed her eyes.

"MEW MEW HONEY! METAMOR-PHA-SIS!"

She felt something amazing come over her and she opened her eyes. She looked down at herself and gasped at what she saw. She was wearing a yellow monokini except the bottom part are shorts in a deep yellow edged with black. Her feet were adorned with yellow knee high boots with black ribbon and on her outfit there was a large black bow on the back of it. She looked at her hands to see yellow gloves with black bows and she has yellow and black garter, armbands and collars. She felt something grow out of her back and looked round to see a small pair of clear wings. She put her hands on top of her hand to feel two bee antennas. Her once dirty fair hair had now turned a deep honey colour and was swept into a high ponytail plait and her eyes, once hazel, were now completely black. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover herself up "What did you do to me!" She yelled at the man. He only smiled at her "I'll explain later."

He pointed towards the creature "But maybe you should worry about him right now." Mitsu turned her attention towards the beast, which was now running straight towards her. Mitsu jumped up into the air and could only be shocked. She tensed her back which caused her wings to beat so she was hovering in the air. Smiling, proud of herself and she experimented by doing a backflip. She held out her right arm

"Pollen Wand!"

She yelled and a large golden staff with a pink and white flower on the top of it appeared. She grabbed it twirled round and pointed it towards the creature "Ribbon Honey Strike!" A large golden blast shot out of the flower and towards the creature.

The thing howled in pain and burst completely. Mitsu flew towards the ground and landed gracefully. A yellow light engulfed her and she returned to her normal state. She heard clapping and turned around to see the man clapping "Well done. That was impressive." Mitsu smiled "Thanks." She suddenly snapped out of it "WAIT! Hang on! Explain what the hell just happened there!" She yelled and stomped rover towards him "You better have a good explanation!" The guy smiled "I'll tell you everything once we get to the base." He turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Mitsu standing there. "_I better follow him" _She sighed and ran after him.

**There! Another chappie done! Review please! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: Mew Chai!

**Me: I am sooooo sorry everyone for not updating! It's been hectic since I've started back at school (I got a school bag with L on it . ) and I've had huge writer's block! To say I'm sorry, I've baked everyone a batch of Tokyo Mew Mew cookies and I have a basket of kittens. Also I'd like to say thank you for those people who have been giving reviews and are still reading. Big thanks to SonicXMinagirl for helping me with a few things! BTW read her fanfiction "Strawberry Bride." It's freaking awesome!**

**Maka: *Wanders in***

**Me: Maka what are you doing here? The Soul Eater side of Fanfiction is that way *Points to my left***

**Maka: I know but Mitsu informed me that you've been holding up on your fanfiction. I'm here for your punishment since you've been making people wait so long *Pulls out a large green dictionary***

**Me: 0_0 Please! Anything bu-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Me: *Falls to the ground, dead***

**Mitsu: She'll live. Read & Review please! ^_^**

****Mitsu stumbled after the guy as he made his way through the park. "_What the hell am I doing? For all I know he could be planning on kidnapping me! No, wait, calm down now Mitsu, he's going to explain what the hell happened just now" _She thought. Mitsu looked up to see him walking inside the large pink building from the other day "_Why in there?"_ She followed him up the steps and he turned round to face her. He smiled graciously and put his hand on the door knob "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew." He said with a smile and began to open the door. Mitsu peered inside the cafe and gasped with delight. "How cute!" Mitsu squealed and ran into the cafe. The walls inside were painted a pale green, on one side of the cafe, there was the till and a glass cabinet which was filled with the most amazing desserts and cakes Mitsu ever seen. White tables and pink and white heart shaped chairs were scattered about the place. Everything looked clean and brand new. "This place is amazing." Mitsu said taking in the full 360 view. Suddenly a boy of about 18 years old with short, choppy black hair and bright blue eyes appeared round the corner. He saw Mitsu standing and smiled "Ah, we finally get to see who became the first mew." He mused. Mitsu whipped around to find herself facing him "Real manly place you got here." She said giggling. The guy with the brown hair sighed and sat down "Very funny. I'm Masaru, and I bake everything here." Mitsu nodded "And my name is Taisho, I'm in charge of the mew project." The boy with black hair mumbled. Mitsu suddenly glared at him "What project? Are you the reason why I turned into that freak back there?!" She yelled. Taisho sighed "No need to yell, I'll explain." Taisho sat down on the on the chairs "I'm sure you've heard of a group of superheroes named Tokyo Mew Mew from a few years ago?"

Mitsu crossed her arms, glaring and nodded "Well we've recently discovered that these aliens have came back, though we're not sure why. That monster you fought back there is a creation by them and since the previous mews have lost their ability to transform, we needed to create a new team." Taisho explained. Mitsu stomped her foot "But why me?! Why didn't you choose someone else?" Taisho shook his head "We didn't choose you. Fate chose you. You're the only one whose DNA is compatible with a Franklin's Bumblebee." Mitsu was about to open her mouth to say something until Masaru cut her off "Don't worry you aren't going to battle them by yourself. There are five others like you, all you need to do is find them." He said with a charming smile. Mitsu blinked "And how on earth am I meant to find them?" She asked. Taisho shrugged "All we know is that they have a strange mark on their body." he mumbled. Mitsu began looking down herself "Are you sure? I haven't got any strange marks." Taisho smirked "Check your right wrist." Mitsu turned her right wrist round to see a small pink heart imprinted on her skin with two petals on either side of it and two small swirls at the bottom. "When did that get there?!" Mitsu shrieked. Taisho smiled "It's been there since we first started the project." Mitsu sighed in defeat and thought things over "Anything else I should now about this whole 'Mew' thing?" Masaru nodded "Yes. You should now that there will be a few side effects. Since you have the DNA of the Franklin's Bumblebee you should be beginning to run a lot faster than usual without stopping for a break. You'll also sting people if you touch or hit them in a negative way, but unlike a bumblebee, instead of dying from giving people stings, you'll just feel a little weak and might even pass out." Mitsu processed this information and thought back to Hana "So that explains why her cheek began to swell up." She mumbled "And finally, we need you to start working here as soon as possible. This cafe acts as a cover base so we need you to start waitressing right away." Taisho said, smiling. Mitsu glared at him "Seriously? You want me to work here?!" Masaru held out a large white box "At least you get paid for it and get free cake." He said, giving Mitsu a small grin. Mitsu considered this for a small moment "Well I suppose so. I am getting paid." Mitsu took the box and peered inside it. She grinned and looked around "Where can I change?" Taisho pointed to the door behind him "Locker room is over there." Mitsu nodded and ran off, her face flushed with excitement. Masaru watched her with a smile on his face. "Things are going along okay, aren't they?" Taisho snorted "Yep, but it won't be easy." They heard the door behind them bang open and turned round to see Mitsu wearing the original Cafe Mew Mew uniform in a bright yellow colour, and the cuff of the sleeves, bow and hem of the dress in a dark orange "It's awesome! So cute." She yelled and twirled round, clasping her hand to her chest. Masaru smiled and clapped "You look wonderful!" Mitsu flushed pink and grinned "Thanks Masaru!" Taisho stood up "Yeah okay. Can you come her for work straight after school?" Mitsu nodded "Um yeah sure." Taisho nodded "Aright. Remember your first mission is to find the other mews. Got it?" Mitsu nodded "Sure thing!" "Oh and one more thing." Taisho said and held out his hand. Mitsu peered into his hand to see a small, fluffball. It suddenly flew out of Taisho hands and towards Mitsu. It blinked it's large yellow eyes at her and Mitsu giggled. "Wow! Who is this?" She grabbed the fluffball and begn to stroke it's head. "That is Chika. She will be with you at all times and she can detect if a alien or chimera animal is near." Masaru explained. Chika suddenly turned into a smaller version of herself and attached herself to Mitsu's bag. Mitsu grinned "Good thing she looks like a keyring!" Mitsu picked up her bag and ran out the door "See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled and ran down the steps, all the way home.

**_* 4 Days Later*_**

**__**Mitsu laid down on her soft bed with a sigh. It's been four days and she hasn't found anything new about any mews. She asked all the girls in her school if they had gotten any weird marks and they either replied with a glare at her or just said no. Mitsu buried her face into her pillow "Everyone must think I'm a freak now." She looked over at her teddy bear shaped alarm clock and saw that it was 5 O clock. "I better go shopping for the dinner." Mitsu mumbled and hauled herself off her bed. She shoved on her yellow and white flowery doc martens, grabbed her spotty bag which now had a keyring Chika swinging from it and walked out into the sunshine. She looked about her, never realising the beauty of everything around her. The street seemed more alive, the trees greener and the flowers brighter. Suddenly a strong, flowery scent hit her nose "Woah, those flowers are strong." She mumbled _"Must be part of the whole mew thing. Good thing I like flowers."_

She continued to walk on until she reached the large grocery store. She walked about the store quickly and bought everything she needed. She walked out of the store and walked down the busy street. She noticed a girl in front of her was struggling with her shopping bags. She looked about eighteen and she had chocolate brown eyes with long black hair which was curled and had a side bang. She kept dropping her shopping bags and was getting flustered from picking them up. Mitsu ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Do you need any help?" Mitsu asked. The girl shook her head "No it's fine." She murmured but Mitsu could see she was having trouble. She smiled and picked up some of the remaining bags. The girl's eyes widened "No, you don't need to do that, you already have shopping bags." Mitsu shook her head "It's fine, I only have one but you kinda have a lot. Just let me help with them." The girl eventually nodded and picked up the other bags. They both then began walking towards the girl's apartment, making small conversation. Mitsu learnt that the girl was named Minami Truzawa and was 18 years old. Minami lived on her own as she moved out of her parents house straight after High School as they were rather over protective. When they eventually arrived at her apartment Minami smiled at Mitsu "Thanks for all your help. Would you like to come in for some tea?" Mitsu nodded "If it's not too much trouble?" Minami opened up her door to reveal a small yet clean and tidy apartment "You've got a nice apartment here." Mitsu set the bags down on the counter and looked around. Minami switched on the kettle and smiled at her "Really? Thanks."

They both sat down with their tea and began talking again. They were both talking about their likes and dislike and Mitsu discovered that Minami liked tea, animals, boys, freedom and that she was a terrible cook. Her dislikes were thugs, pervs, sports, revealing clothes and having no money. Mitsu looked shocked when Minami said she didn't like sports. "Really? I absolutely love sports!" Mitsu said but Minami shook her head "I don't really like how easy it is to get exhausted and sweaty." They continued talking to each other until Mitsu looked at her watch "Aw crap! I gotta go, it's really late." She stood up and turned to Minami "See you later. Hopefully we can do this another time." Minami nodded and smiled "Yes, that would be nice." She escorted Mitsu out the door and they were about to say goodbye when Mitsu heard a growl from behind them. Mitsu turned around warily to see a large chimera animal, growling at them. Mitsu pushed Minami inside the apartment "Don't come out! It's not safe!" Minami was about to protest but saw the look in Mitsu's eyes that meant business. She sighed and ran in, watching from the window, ready to run out if anything happened. Mitsu turned round to the monster and glared at it "How dare you come and try to ruin these people's houses!" She yelled. She went to grab her pendant but found herself being knocked to the floor. Minami gasped and ran out to help Mitsu "Are you okay?" She asked, worry showing in her brown eyes. Mitsu was about to reply when another hit from the monster sent Minami sprawling to the floor. "Minami!" Mitsu yelled and ran towards her, only to stop in her tracks and gasp at what she saw. The way Minami had fallen, had caused her hair to cover her face, revealing the back of her neck. There was a pale pink outline of a mew mark and Mitsu stared at it. She found a spare pendant in her bag and threw it towards Minami "Listen to your heart!" Mitsu shouted. Minami stared blankly at the pendant she was given. She suddenly felt something come over and she closed her eyes.

"MEW MEW CHAI! METAMOR-PHA-SIS!"

A bright pink light surrounded Minami. After a moment it disappeared and Minami gasped as she caught her reflection in a window. Her hair had changed to a dark shade of pink and was completely straightened out. Her eyes which were once brown, were now a light purple. She wore a pink choker, garter and armbands laced in purple and she was wearing a pink sweetheart top short dress with frilly purple straps and she wore a pair of frilly pink boots. She grew a large pair of white wolf ears and a white furry tail. She heard someone shriek with joy and turned around to see Mitsu clapping. Mitsu quickly grabbed her pendant out of her bag and transformed too.

"MEW MEW HONEY! METAMOR-PHA-SIS!"

A large yellow light engulfed Mitsu and she was now transformed into Mew Honey. She patted Mew Chai on the back with a grin "I'll explain later, right now we need to fight this thing!" The monster when to swing a punch at them both but they both leapt away with ease. Mew Honey held out her right hand "Pollen Wand!" She yelled and her weapon appeared. Mew Chai stared at it in shock "Just shout out the first thing that comes to your head okay?" Mew Honey explained. Mew Chai nodded and leapt towards the monster. Whilst she was jumping she held out both her arms and yelled "Chai Shooters!" A pair of small pistols appeared in her hand. She landed behind the monster and pointed the guns at the monsters back "Ribbon Chai Blast!" She pulled the trigger which caused several pink magic beams to fire into the monster. The monster fell down and collapsed on the ground. Mew Honey pointed her wand and the monster and yelled "Ribbon Honey Strike!" A large yellow blast shot out of the large flower on top the wand and completely killed the enemy. Mew Honey and Mew Chai both transformed back and Minami stared at Mitsu in shock "I suppose you owe an explanation now." Mitsu laughed and walked back with Minami to her apartment were she would explain everything.

*_**The Next Afternoon***_

_****_Minami peeped her head from out of the locker room, gulping slightly. She saw Mitsu, Taisho and Masaru waiting on her. Sighing, she stepped out of the room and blushed slightly. She was now wearing a matching uniform to Mitsus except the main colour was a bright pink and the arm cuffs, bow and hem were purple. Masaru smiled "You look wonderful Minami!" Minami smiled "Is it too revealing?" Mitsu shook her head "No it isn't. You look fine." Minami nodded and Taisho stepped forward "I think you guys need to start working now." He walked down towards the basement. Minami gulped and looked around, Mitsu noticed her nervousness and smiled "Don't worry I'll teach you the ropes of this place." Mitsu said. Minami nodded and they both set to work. Now only four girls were left to find.

**Me: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far **

**Mitsu: How's your head?**

**Me: *Grumbles* Still sore. Why'd you go tell tale to Maka on me?**

**Mitsu: Let's be honest, you deserved it**

**Me: *Gets evil glint in my eye* Do you want to be eaten by a chimera animal in the next chapter**

**Mitsu: *Gulps* No**

**Me: Well then...**

**Mitsu: *Turns to the reviewers* I have to put up with this everyday 0_0**

**Me: *Laughes* R & R please! ^_^**


	6. A note from the friend of the Author

Hello, For those who have been reading Tokyo New Crew, Alice or her pen name MewHoney won't be writing for a while as she will be spending some time in a Juvenile ward in a Psychiatric Hospital for personal reasons...

Alice is sorry that she can't be writing for a while and that she appreciates all the people who have read, reviewed and followed her story...


	7. I'm back!

Hey guys! I've just gotten out of the psych ward and I'm a lot better! I'm on new medication so there might be a few side effects but other than it things are going good! I'm definitely going to update this soon so stick around! :3


End file.
